Dear Diary This Is Marron
by DancerofSunlight
Summary: Just a really short story about how Marron feels about things in her life. Chapter two is up so read it.
1. First Chapter

Dear Diary This Is Marron

"Today sucked like you wouldn't believe first Trunks broke our lunch date. Dad would not leave me alone. I need to talk to mom but she is her regular self where I can't even talk to her about the weather without getting that look of indifference so I just keep my mouth shut." I hear father knocking on the door be right back. 

Krillin asked Marron what she wanted for dinner and she said anything would do. Marron slammed the door on her father before he could say anything else.

"Alright where was I. Yeah, dad is a jerk I wish he would bother mom instead of me. Mom is jerk too she is always talking about when I was three she should had gotten more money from that buffoon Satan. Talking almost about the Sons what about much of posers, those people get on my nerves. Especially little Pan always acting like she is the princess from the land of warriors, she most thinks that. Why in the world do Gohan and Trunks wear glasses? They look like dorks but I still love Trunks. I wish he were not always busy with work but thanks to his mother for throwing entire company on him. He feels that it is reasonability to be president. How unfair it was to him. If, his father's home planet had not been destroyed he would be a prince. Oh, well at least he is one of the richest men in the world. That can't bring happiest but it can buy his own misery."

The time had come for dinner, leaving her diary and she went downstairs to eat. The family ate in almost complete silence. She ran to room to talk to her only friend that could keep all her secrets. 

The End 


	2. Chapter Two

Dear Diary This Is Marron  
  
Day Two  
  
By: TM Fan  
  
Went to ff.net to look up all the wonderful TM fics about me and Trunks. You know I read them because I have nothing better to do and I love stories that pair me off with the best guy in the world. Anyways, I seek a peek over to the Trunks and Pan ones, my gosh what a much of the same old stories being written. The ideas in the first place were not all the good to began with but that just proves why they would never work out. It's quality not quantity my friend that matters in life.  
  
My parents are driving to the edge of my sanity with their no stop questions of when Trunks and I will get married. Mom is by far the worse then dad, she just wants me to marry money and it makes me sick. Vegeta keeps on giving me creepy looks like he wants to hurt me or hump me, I don't know. He is by far the weirdest person I know and that's saying alot being raise by an android. Vegeta cut his stupid looking mustache thanks to the little princess. She can do no wrong when it comes to her daddy. I have heard some crazy stories about the man growing up but it's hard to believe looking at him now. You would never guess at one time he was Earth's biggest threat but thanks to my dad he fail. Go daddy!! Sorry about that I love my father like Bura so sue me. I have notice Gohan has been over at the Briefs alot more then he use to be. What's up with that because I swear I caught a glimpse of him staring at Bulma the other day. Maybe I have been watching to many soap operas. Mother said those shows would rot my brain maybe she is right.  
  
If she was right then life would be totally boring until a monster threats the Earth again. Those fighters are really boring all they have ever do is train and now they don't have a personilty. I asked Yamcha what was the last interesting thing he did and he said taking Puar to the movies. Man what a boring life he most lead or he ain't telling me the whole story. I'll never know but I thank god for tv. Last time a was over at C.C. Vegeta and I talked a good hour about the new fall line up. After Goku vanish for the last time Vegeta gave up his most of his training and spent his time watching tv. He said was waiting until he dies so he feels it does matter what he does now. Bulma is all happy about it because now they can have more time to argue. That's always nice to hear those two going at it at night when Trunks and I are trying to get it on.  
  
Trunks is so good but that has to wait until ff.net gets back NC-17 but that will never happen. What a bunch of jerks, I mean what about the perverts that need lemons to make their life worth living? No one never thinks about them all those poor people. Anyways, I saw Pan in a commercial for her grandfather's new foot cream. Satan would sell his own mother for money, one of the best moments of my life was mom beating him up but thanks to her greed, I will never be famous.  
  
Until next time my friend. Marron 


End file.
